


Caught My Eye

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fire Totem, M/M, barry lusting after mick, totem user mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Barry sees Mick use the fire totem for the first time when their teams are working together, and he finds he can't look away from his once enemy turned hero.





	Caught My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For TBA from the Flash Trash chat, who wanted "a fic solely consisting of mick's eyes turning fire red/orange and how lovely it is." I present you with 580 words of Barry admiring Mick in all of his fire totem glory. I hope it's what you were looking for and that you like it!
> 
> If anyone notices any errors, please let me know so I can fix them :)

Teaming up with the Legends wasn’t anything new. Ever since the team of heroes formed, they’d been teamed up with Teams Arrow or Flash when need be. So, Barry hadn’t thought anything out of the norm when they all gathered in STAR Labs.

There was the threat—yet another alien species was threatening invasion—but the Legends were sure they could be dissuaded before an attack began. They had even more skills and powers than the last time Barry had seen them—they said something about gaining totems—and they thought between them and the metas on Team Flash they could show enough force that calling in Oliver and Kara’s help wouldn't be needed.

Everything was going well—plans were made without problem, everyone was getting along, they were on schedule—so even with the new powers and threat, everything seemed to be going as usual. At least until Barry actually saw the totems.

Amaya and Zari seemed to be the only two that wore theirs consistently. The others were held in boxes that the Legends had brought with them. Barry couldn't be sure what the other totems were or who owned them because all of his focus was on the fire totem. Or rather, on the fire totem barer.

As soon as Mick touched the totem, a sense of calm and peace settled over him that Barry had never seen before. It was enough to make his gaze zero in on his once enemy.

As Mick slid the totem over his head to settle around his neck, it seemed to become a part of him. Its magic spread out in a rush of red, of heat, of _fire_ , through Mick’s chest, up his neck, and into his face. Every part of him became alight with something that had been missing.

And his eyes.

They glowed with the power of the burning fire within him and shone for all to see. And Barry couldn’t look away. Mick seemed stronger, calmer, more in control than Barry had ever seen him, and his gaze was drawn to Mick just as strongly as Mick’s was drawn to the flame now burning in his hand.

A million thoughts ran through Barry’s mind, the most prominent two were: _has Mick always been this attractive_ and _I wish Snart had lived to see this_. Because if anyone deserved to see Mick whole and in control it was the man that had helped keep him stable all of these years.

“Barry!”

Barry jerked as Cisco called his name. He looked around to see everyone staring at him and felt his cheeks flush. How long had they been trying to get his attention?

“Uh sorry,” Barry said. “What did you say?”

There were a few sniggers as Cisco went back to explaining Barry’s role in the mission, but Barry tried to ignore them as he focused again.

He couldn't help one more glance at Mick though. Maybe he should have tried harder to resist because when he looked over, Mick was watching him with a smirk. Then, he winked.

Barry whipped his head back around to face Cisco, knowing that his cheeks were burning even brighter than before. But as the thought crossed his mind that his face still wasn't burning as brightly as Mick’s had, a smile graced his lips. The Legends really had grown a lot on their journey. Maybe Barry should talk to Mick later and see just how much the former criminal had changed.


End file.
